Breeder's Moon
by Master of Sorrow
Summary: One shot. Kimahri in rut, and Rikku had to go find him at the wrong place and wrong time. "Kimahri sorry." This has a MA rating. Repeat, MA rating! Fluff... 3800 hits


"No. Kimahri must concentrate. Must help Yuna complete her pilgrimage."

It was late. Very late, the Ronso sat hidden away in the dark trees. Once in a while Ronso would rut. It was their breeding time of the year. Before Kimahri could go to the brothel in Besaid, but now they were out in the middle of no where!

In the moon light he kept licking himself, his groin swollen and hot. Panting he stared at the white moon in the dark blue sky filled with stars. The sight would be beautiful if it were not for his sexually related frustrations. Now like this he could not help thinking of that pretty Al Bhed girl.

"Rikku..." Thought Kimahri. "No. Yuna will be angered."

He could stick it out, by tomorrow his rut would be over, and everything would be back to normal. And yet his mind still wandered, remembering how she smelt. He liked her smell... almost feverish, he continued to lick himself. He pulled down his loin cloth and checked his furry sheath. Now, his reddish-pink penis was poking out. Mentally he abused himself for being so lustful.

"Hey Kimahri! Can't sleep either?" Chirped Rikku suddenly from behind.

He bowed his head, by Yevon, why now?

"I can't sleep either." She parked herself right next to him, shivering alittle.

The rutting Ronso closed his eyes and tried to control himself. Her rich smell was making him even more aroused, he was very worried that she would notice his erection straining against his tribal clothing. He resisted, because there was no way that she could like him, he was a beast after all. He probably looked hideously ugly to her, like he did to all the other humans.

"Cold." She shivered leaning onto his shoulder.

The throbbing in his crotch was too much. He turned to her, and with his tongue licked her fair face. She looked up at him, puzzled. "Kimahri sorry." He said, as he grabbed her. As she struggled, kicking and screaming he lifted her clean off the ground and ran off with her deeper into the woods, and to Rikku's horror: up a tall tree.

"Hey what's the big idea!" She cried, now having no choice but to cling onto him. They were very high up, so high up that the ground was not to be seen. Also due to layer upon layer of thick green leaves.

He then continued to lick her with his rough tongue. As he did so, deeply inhaling her scent. His mind all in a blur, all gone except for mating. One arm held her firmly, the other reached for her vagina. Kimahri grinded his groin against her, uttering gruff grunts. He flinched when her knee brushed his covered groin, it sent a wave of pleasure rippling through him.

Rikku's heart hammered, and she stopped struggling. What was he doing? His licks became more and more intense, hard and desperate, she noticed the more she relaxed, the more gentle his grasp on her became. She breathing became faster realising what were his intentions.

"Kimahri... are you okay?" She whispered, stroking his thick white mane in the dark.

Although she didn't look it, she liked one-night-stands. And it was her first time with a Ronso. That bulge was huge, and when she touched it, it was very hard.

Without any trouble he ripped off her top, and began to lick her chest. Lasciviously he fondled her waist and body, feeling her soft breasts. This was getting Rikku so hot. "Oh Kimahri..." She slapped her hand on his erection, trying to feel his hard cock through his white underwear. She could feel the shape of it, crooked under the fabric.

They continued this, Rikku closed her eyes and felt the muscles of his strong body. From his back, lower and lower she let her hands roam. Fingering his clothes, she put her hands under them, wanting to feel his sex.

As Kimahri felt her small hand squeeze his cock, he let out a howl of pain mixed with pleasure. She continued, and he in turn began to teeth her gently. Biting her now erect pink nipples, and feeling her firm and smooth buttocks. She was so wet, he could smell it, it was getting right into his head. All he could think of now was jamming his penis into her pussy.

"O...oooh oh ooooohhh! Let me have a little head!" Rikku begged, now flushed from arousal. She pulled down his loin cloth roughly, exposing his hard organ to the cold night air. She admired his male meat for a moment, then put her pink lips to it.

Kimahri whined and threw his head back, feeling her tongue and lips around his now red cock. His heart beat faster and faster at each stroke of her twitching tongue moving up and down his dick. By Yevon, this girl knew how to give a blow job! He thought he was going to go mad when he felt Rikku pinch his thigh. He put his paws on the side of her flushed face and gasped, "Kimahri can stand no longer. Must mate." He pulled her face away from his erection.

"Right now...?" She asked, looking up at him. Her small hand stroking and squeezing his swollen and pulsing dick, shining from juicy pre-cum.

Kimahri rocked his hips slightly, completely in her mercy. He screwed his eyes shut when Rikku blew softly onto his penis.

"Okay." She guided his glistening penis into her vagina, and moved sliding his dick in and out. She moaned feeling her pussy stretch over his hard dick.

Kimahri humped her shamelessly growling. Her pussy was tight. The throbbing seemed to get more intense. He could feel the pressure building... It was spreading from deep in his groin to the tip of his beast cock.

"I can't believe we're doing it standing, and up in a tree!" Moaned a sweating Rikku. "I'm gonna cum Kimahri..." She clutched onto him tighter, rubbing his powerful back. She had never felt such powerful thrusts! Compared to human men, Ronso won all in the strength department!

"Kimahri... cum soon too." He grunted, baring his fangs, thrusting into her wet and hot pussy. She was so tight, he was going as deep as he could, his balls banging against the girl's outer vagina. He panted, he wanted to push his cock deeper into her. He began to see stars in his vision, enjoying the pleasure this Al Bhed girl could give him. With one paw he gripped her shoulder, with the other he kneaded her breast.

Rikku came first, as she did, she kissed his furry cheek, sighing into his ear.

Kimahri growled again, he could feel the heat and throbbing deep in his balls. He was going to cum, and he thrust faster and harder sex fluids flowing down their thighs. After a few hard thrusts he came too, howling like a wolf in relief, his body shaking. It felt good. Unexpectedly, he pulled his dick out of her, spraying his white semen onto the leaves and tree trunk. At each spurt of creamy cum his body spasmed, with Rikku's naked body against his.

Exhausted, she slumped onto his shoulder, her breaths shallow and fast. As he carried her down the tree.

He laid her down onto the soft grass. And said for the second time, "Kimahri sorry."

Rikku smiled, and gently pulled on his wrist to make him sit with her. "In season huh?"

The sheepish Ronso nodded. The grass rustling softly as he sat next to her. To his surprise, she hugged him and licked his cheek. "Come on." Said Rikku, her green eyes shining. "You like me don't you?" She reached, and held gently his now flaccid and furry member, his penis now just shrinking back into its sheath.

"Yes." He replied in his deep voice.

"I like you too Kimahri. Really." She said into the white fur of his chest, her eyes shut. She looked spent. "I'm gonna be bruised tomorrow you know?"

The beast purred as he laid with her, now affectionately cleaning her with his rough feline tongue. He paused to say, "before everybody wake up, Kimahri will get you new clothes."

She found his purring very hypnotic and relaxing, she fell asleep fast. Remembering his hot breath and tongue stroking her face.

**The End**


End file.
